


Might Get Loud

by dancetheficaway



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Multi, Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, more relationships to be added as we go!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway
Summary: A collection of requested nsfw Tumblr prompts for the Twice members!
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	1. Stay Still (Mina x Momo x Sana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Mina works very hard to make sure her partner is satisfied, even if she herself isn't. Sana and Momo have to tie her up to stop her from interfering so they can make sure she herself gets off.

Both Sana and Momo have gotten off already - Sana did come twice, actually. They’re in bed with Mina, and they share a look as they try for the third time to make Mina stand still, Sana trying to eat her out while Momo is trying to focus on her chest. But it’s hard when Mina’s hand sneaks around Momo and enters her again, playing around with the wetness there.

Sana growls as she sees Mina trying to pleasure Momo; she had done enough already! It should be their turn to make Mina feel good.

Momo swatted Mina’s hand away gently, before exchanging a knowing look with Sana. Sana smiled, getting up from the bed to retrieve something in the drawer where she kept her toys. Mina pulled Momo down for a kiss, gasping once she felt the cold pair of handcuffs around her wrists as Sana tied her to the headboard.

Momo pulled away from the kiss, a smirk on her lips.

-Now, Mina, be a good girl and let us make you feel good, alright?

-We had to tie you up so you would let us fuck you properly, right Momo?

Momo nodded as she once more attacked Mina’s chest with small bites, marking her collarbones as Mina sighed, her eyes intensly focused on her two partners.

Mina tugged at her restraints the second she felt Sana’s tongue on her clit, gently sucking it. The moan she let out was music to Sana and Momo’s ears.

It was so hard for her to be unable to touch both girls, her hands empty. She wanted to touch Sana, who was so sensitive with her, and make her come again; she wanted to make Momo ride her thigh, and make her come again.

But the only thing she could concentrate on currently was the pleasure she felt herself: Sana’s fingers had entered her and were thrusting into her slowly; Momo’s lips were wrapped around one of her nipples and when she tugged on it lightly Mina felt electricity course directly between her legs.

Soon, the room was filled with her moans and gasps, Mina’s hands tugging ever so strongly on the handcuffs as she neared her release.

-Please, please…

Sana stopped her tongue’s movements to answer, keeping up with the thrusting:

-Please what?

Momo smiled as she left a deep red mark on the top of Mina’s right breast.

-Please make me come!

Momo and Sana exchanged a smirk, getting back to pleasuring their partner.

Mina’s eyes made contact with Sana’s own as Sana ate her out hungrily, the flicking of her tongue on her clit just so, so good…

Mina moaned loudly as she came, tightening on Sana’s fingers as Momo kissed her deeply, swallowing her sounds of pleasure.

Sana licked all she could, prolonging Mina’s orgasm until she let out a shaky exhale once Momo pulled away from their kiss.

Sana and Momo chuckled. Sana gave Mina a gentle kiss on her forehead.

-You did so good, Mina.

She untied Mina’s wrists, and Momo gently massaged them; they were a little sore due to the tugging.

Mina smiled sleepily at the two women:

-Alright, I think you’ve convinced me to let you both take the lead more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


	2. Auditorium Fun (Jeongyeon x Sana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is: “we’re in public, you know” / classroom / caught masturbating

Sana had been worked up all day. Jeongyeon knows this, because her girlfriend kept on sending her very inappropriate texts throughout her psychology lecture. Half of her wanted to play into Sana’s flirty game, but the other half tried to hold onto the professor’s voice. Her phone vibrated in her pocket once again.

_I like the sweater you’re wearing today. But you’d look even better naked and panting underneath me, dear_.

Jeongyeon’s knee accidentally bumped into the desk, sighing out loud, incapable of replying to Sana.

Sana didn’t mind. She knew that Jeongyeon had seen her texts, and that’s what mattered. She was in the library, bored out of her mind, wanting nothing more to go home and have her way with her girlfriend. But the both of them had a common lecture in about an hour, and she knew she couldn’t miss it. They had skipped class to stay in bed a couple of times more than what was acceptable.

When Jeongyeon stepped into the auditorium, she was instantly greeted by Sana, who pressed a quick kiss against her cheek.

-Hi.

-Hey. You didn’t answer my texts?

Jeongyeon shook her head as the both of them sat at the back of the auditorium.

-Did you expect me to sext you during my lecture? With Nayeon’s nosy self sitting next to me?

Sana chuckled; she had a point, their friend Nayeon loved gossip, and if she ever found out details about their sex life, Sana and Jeongyeon would never hear the end of it.

The lecture started as the lights dimmed. Jeongyeon started typing away on her laptop, while Sana took some handwritten notes.

Not even ten minutes into the lecture, Jeongyeon could see Sana squirming in her seat. She turned her head to look at her girlfriend, eyes growing comically once she saw that Sana had her hand inside her sport pants.

She leaned closer to Sana, who now had a devilish look on her face.

-What are you doing??? Sana! We’re in public, you know??`

The innocent smile Sana replied with made Jeongyeon’s blood boil.

-I can’t help it, I’ve been wet all day. I can’t wait to get you home, Jeong. Lend me a helping hand, pretty please?

Jeongyeon looked around, sure that someone had already caught on the movement of Sana’s hand, but everyone was looking towards the blackboard.

Sana showed no signs of stopping, so Jeongyeon shyly replaced her girlfriend’s hand with her own, finding Sana’s warmth through her panties.

Sana’s breath caught, making a tiny, almost silent gasp.

-If we’re doing this, you have to keep quiet. Alright?

Sana nodded, excitement coursing through her and making her even more sensitive to Jeongyeon’s fingers rubbing over her clit.

-Jeong…

Jeongyeon whispered.

-Quiet.

Sana’s hand gripped the chair’s armrest. She moved slightly, allowing Jeongyeon more room between her legs.

Jeongyeon knew she was close; she figured Sana must have really been aroused. Or, she’s just found another one of her kinks.

Jeongyeon wasn’t going to lie, touching Sana in public did make her both anxious and excited. She continued her ministrations on Sana’s covered clit, looking towards the lecture, the picture of innocence.

Suddenly, Sana pressed her face against Jeongyeon’s shoulder, her hips bucking slightly, a long, satisfied sigh coming out of her mouth. Jeongyeon coughed lightly to cover the sound as she felt her girlfriend relax against her. She pulled her fingers away, discreetly wiping her fingers on a tissue.

-Are you alright?

Sana, who had straightened up in her seat, hair back in place, as if she didn’t just come undone in a public auditorium. 

-I’m more than alright, she smiled. Jeongyeon turned her attention back to the lecture, but then Sana leaned to whisper in her ear, her hand on her thigh:

-Still can’t wait to get you home, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


	3. Time to Myself (Chaeyoung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my tumblr: just a Chaeyoung smut!

Chaeyoung had very little time to herself, what with living in a busy dorm with eight other women. But, like every woman, she had personal… needs. And those needs had to be met one way or another.

Which is why she currently was waiting for Jihyo to step out of the dorm. Everyone, except her, had agreed to go out to eat some noodles, leaving the dorm for an hour or so. Of course, upon hearing her members’ plans, Chaeyoung just had to stay behind, jumping on the opportunity to get some much-needed alone time.

As soon as she was sure that the lock had resonated through the now-empty dorm, Chaeyoung jumped on her bed. She knew she had to be relatively quick in order to avoid being caught.

She decided to just wait a handful of minutes, choosing to browse her phone in case someone decided to get back home sooner.

And turns out it was a wise decision, because not only two minutes after they left, Dahyun entered their bedroom to pick up her phone.

-Sure you don’t want to come, Chae?

Chaeyoung looked at her with a kind smile.

-I’m alright, Dahyun. I’m not that hungry, to be honest. I’ll just take a nap.

-Ok, have fun! See you in a few, Chae!

Chaeyoung waved at her before she heard, once again, the front door lock.

Her hand quickly slid underneath her sweatpants, and Chaeyoung had to let out a gasp at how wet she already was under her panties.

Seems like she _really_ needed some alone time.

She made quick work of her clothes, opting to lay entirely naked under her covers, her hands playing with her breasts, her sensitive inner thighs, her stomach.

Chaeyoung loved to tease herself, taking some time to touch everywhere but where she was warm and wanting.

The buildup always created maximum pleasure for her.

Finally, her finger gently slid through her folds, gathering the sweet essence she had released. Chaeyoung focused hard on the sensations, letting herself getting lost in her own body, her own sensuality as she started rubbing her clit.

Another gasp escaped her, and she almost panicked until she realised that she could be as loud as she wanted.

When she gently eased two fingers inside herself, she moaned freely.

She was so aroused that she knew she wouldn’t last long. Her mind pictured a feminine body on top of hers, caressing her according to the rhythm Chae fingered herself at.

She squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure, feeling herself tightening around her own fingers as her other hand left her nipples to play with her clit, bringing her closer to her peak.

Finally, Chaeyoung thought as she came, letting her body feel every vibration, every touch.

Chaeyoung laid back comfortably against her fluffy pillows when she was done, breathing hard, but satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


	4. Put on a Show for Me (Mina x Nayeon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Back with a few updates that have been on my Tumblr for a minute. Enjoy!

Nayeon sighed as she finally stepped out of her heels. It had been very busy at the office, her law firm buzzing with activity all day, so she was happy to be home.

The house was quiet, but then Nayeon noticed a little light coming from the bedroom she shared with her wife, Mina.

Mina was a graphic artist, therefore she could work from home if she wanted. Nayeon knew Mina had stayed home today, and she suspected that it had something to do with the comfiness of the new pyjamas she had bought her.

Smiling to herself, she climbed the stairs, making her way to the bedroom; she expected Mina to be playing on her switch, probably.

But when Nayeon gave the door a gentle push, she realised that video games seemed to be the last thing on her wife’s mind.

Mina was bare, save for an oversized shirt that she had stolen from Nayeon, and her hand was in between her legs.

Nayeon felt a familiar ache in her at the sight; Mina’s forehead letting a couple of sweat beads roll down, her back arching at a particularly deep thrust, and the quiet moans escaping her wife’s parted lips.

She had her eyes closed, focused on her pleasure, and Nayeon smirked when she realised that Mina hadn’t heard her come home.

So she delicately walked towards the bed, before she sat on the mattress, making Mina instantly open her eyes and jerk her hand away.

-Who... Nayeon, you surprised me!

Nayeon leaned down to give her wife a deep kiss, unable to resist the shy, embarrassed look on her face, cheeks red at having been caught in the act.

When she pulled back, Nayeon took the initiative to put Mina’s hand between her thighs once more, urging her to finish.

-I see that someone has been having fun today...

Mina smiled sheepishly, and Nayeon laughed.

-Don’t be shy, darling. You look so sexy when you give yourself pleasure like that.

Mina’s cheeks turned redder; but the part of her that loved to tease Nayeon quickly took over, picking up where she had left before her wife’s arrival.

Nayeon looked as Mina slid her fingers back inside of herself, her pace slow but deep, other hand caressing her breasts before sliding down to play with her clit.

Mina let out a little moan, and Nayeon took off her suit jacket; the room suddenly felt hot. She was unable to tear her eyes away from her wife, especially when Mina’s eyes found hers, holding eye contact as she sped up her movements.

-Nayeon, I’m- I’m close.

Nayeon undid the first few buttons of her shirt.

-Does my babygirl feel good? Do you like putting on a show for me?

Mina moaned a little louder, her thighs trembling.

-Come on darling, keep going for me. I want to see you come.

Mina let out a gasp, her body tensing as she reached her high, pleasure coursing through her as she kept on rubbing her clit, greedy for the aftershocks. When she opened her eyes again, she was met with lust in Nayeon’s eyes.

-Was the show worth it?

Nayeon nodded rapidly, Mina laughing as she beckoned her closer, pulling her wife in for a kiss once she had moved on top of her, arms wrapping around her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
